beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Count Nightfell
, who also calls himself , is a character appearing in the manga series Beyblade Burst and the anime series Beyblade Burst Turbo. The Beyblades he uses are Baldur Bumper Bite and Shadow Orichalcum Aero Bite. He is a Phantom Thief Blader with an intense obsession for rare Beys. He has only appeared in special chapters of the manga that featured rare prize and collectible Beys. As a Phantom Thief, he follows a code of conduct and will only steal a Bey if he can defeat it in battle. It is a test of his own merit as well as his way of augmenting his collection. Appearance Count Night is a tall young man with gray shoulder-length hair. He wears a black brimmed hat with a purple sash and a purple feather, a flowing black cape with purple trim, a lavender cravat, a black vest with purple trim, purple gloves, white trousers and black calf length boots with purple cuffs. He carries a gold walking cane with a red handle. Half of his face is hidden by a black mask. He has lilac eyes (though probably from colored contact lenses as part of his disguise). Personality Count Night is confident, daring, and fearless in his work as a phantom thief. His tone of speaking is very polite and he carries himself like a gentleman, but he is capable of being insensitive and cruel. He shows little emotion except in the heat of battle, when seeing a rare bey's performance stirs up his excitement and his lust to have it. He is very proud of his image. He is slightly annoyed when Valt calls him "Feather Hat" and will gently remind him that he wishes to be called "Night Count." He also is very good at keeping secrets as evidence he has kept his bey stealing double life a secret from Zac the Sunrise. Biography Beyblade Burst (manga) Count Night first appeared in two special chapters at the end of Volume 4 and the beginning of Volume 5, when the WBBA received an advanced notice announcing his intention to steal the Gold God bey. Zac the Sunrise, Xander Shakadera, Valt Aoi and the Beigoma Academy Beyclub were summoned by Muraki to help protect the bey. After easily defeating an entire room full of guards and dodging all of Xander's moves to subdue him with martial arts, he states that he has not come for a physical fight but for a bey battle. Muraki entrusts Valt with the Gold God bey and Count Night uses Baldur. Valt wins and the Gold God bey is saved, but Count Night declares that he is not giving up his goal of going after the world's rare Beys. He next appeared in Volume 8 during a tournament held at the Sagrada Familia in Spain. His aim was to steal the grand prize, a Shadow Orichalcum. The winner of the tournament, the top blader from a bey club in Madrid, challenged him and lost. As Count Night was walking off with his Minoboros, Valt challenged him with the hopes of saving the defeated boy's Bey. Valt agreed to wager his own Valtryek. In Volume 9 he took Valtryek and offered Valt the chance to get it back by fighting him in New York. Muraki loaned Duo Artemis to Valt for the battle. When Count Night easily defeated Duo Artemis and Muraki explained that it was hopeless without Duo Apollo, he produced the bey from his cloak and offered it to Valt so that he could experience a fight with the Double God Bey. In a short color four-panel published at the end of Volume 9, it is revealed that Count Night is Zac's older brother. Zac visits his brother and notices Shadow Orichalcum among his impressive collection of Beys. The brother declines to tell Zac how he obtained it, and a window into his thoughts shows him dressed as Count Night. Background Beyblade Burst Turbo Battles Relationships Zac When not wearing a mask and stealing Beys, Count Night is Zac's older brother. He is the only person in the series who has called Zac by his actual name, "Zenkuro." Zac appears to be unaware of his brother's double life. "Zac the Sunrise" and "The Night Earl" represent night and day, the sun and the moon. They appear to be on very friendly terms and visit each other occasionally for bey battles. Valt Count Night respects Valt as a fellow Blader and sees the potential in him. When he defeated Valt and rightfully won Valtryek, he decided to let Valt keep the bey for a time because he recognized that it was in the process of evolving. Eventually he returned to reclaim Valtryek, but invited Valt to come to New York and fight him to win it back. He genuinely enjoys his battles with Valt because of Valt's ability to bring out the true strength of whichever special bey he happens to be using. Kyle Hakim Evel Oxford Gallery Trivia * Count Night may have been inspired by the titular Joker from Kaitou Joker, another manga serialized in Corocoro Monthly Magazine. He shares many similarities with Joker, such as sending an advanced notice card announcing his intent to steal. Joker is a self-proclaimed "miracle maker," and Count Night describes his cherished Baldur a "miracle Bey". * The Kaitou or "Phantom Thief" genre can be traced back to pulp fiction of the late 19th century. Early examples include characters like A.J. Raffles, created by E.W. Hornung in 1898, and Arsene Lupin created by Maurice Leblanc in 1905. * After having originally been a manga exclusive character, Count Night made his official debut in the 32nd episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo anime series. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Manga Category:Manga Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Manga Exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters